Xena's Duyfken
by Shnorkel
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle hijack the historical Australian ship 'The Duyfken' and travel to Australia. Very explicit ;  - Written many years ago, finally uploaded, done a major spell check, sorry for any grammar mistakes.


_**Xena's Duyfken.**_

_**© 18th April 2009. **_

_**By Shnorkel**_

_**NC-17-**__** Mature Readers.**___

_**This story was written purely for my own and others entertainment, and in no way am I insinuating that Xena and Gabrielle are mine **_**they are the sole property and copyright of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. **_**I also have done my research on the ship 'The Duyfken' and on the histo153 The warrior flung back her long raven black hair as she dismounted her beautiful golden horse, gazing up at the beauty of the ship before her.**_

_**"Gabrielle, would you look at that..?"**_

_**"It sure is a beauty, Xena." Was her reply from the blonde bard who was **_**staring up at the ship that was rocking slowly in the lapping waves of water surrounding it.**

**"But Xena, you know I get sea sick, must we go on a ship?" She groaned.**

**"Yes Gabrielle! Would you look at it? It's magnificent! And we really do deserve a break from all the crime and warlord arse kicking of Greece. I thought we could go exploring else where, maybe discover something to call ours."**

**Xena untied the saddle bags from her horse, Argo and stroked the horses face before it slowly galloped away at a slow pace.**

**Xena wrapped her arms around her little Amazon Queen's waist as she approached the ship.**

**"Gabrielle, this ship is called 'The Duyfken'." She informed the bard.**

**"It's 110 tons, 19.94 meters long.."**

**The bard nodded, only slightly intrigued, she grumbled as Xena continued to lead her towards the ship, bobbing slowly in the gentle waves.**

**Xena continued to inform the resistant bard of the origins of The Dufken, "It means 'Little Dove' in English and is a small Dutch ship, built in the Netherlands. She looks fast and she's probably lightly-armed.. probably intended for undeep water."**

**Gabrielle groaned again, nodding her head slightly.**

**"Xena where is it taking us exactly?"**

**Xena ruffled up Gabrielle's short blonde hair and smiled, "Where ever we wish, Queenie."**

**"Does the captain know that we are coming aboard?" The Amazon Queen asked curiously.**

**"Nope." Was the simple reply from the warrior.**

**"XENA!"**

**"What..?"**

**"We cant just get on this ship and take it, it isn't ours!"**

**"It is now.."**

**And with that Xena had jumped aboard the small wooden ship, sword drawn with a mischievous smile painted menacingly on her face.**

**Gabrielle drew her sais from the side of her boots as she jumped aboard, after her soul mate.**

**The ship was curiously empty, well that's what it looked like anyway..**

**A slightly aged man approached the women, he had short dark hair and bushy moustache, he spoke with a weird accent and wore the most peculiar clothing that the pair had ever seen.**

**"I am Captain Vwillem Janszoon..Vhat is your business with my ship!"**

**He spat almost furiously at the warrior women.**

**Xena didn't seem very threatened by this so called captain and put away her sword, Gabrielle how ever kept a tight hold on her sais.**

**"We're taking this ship on a voyage of discovery."**

**Willem Janszoon took a single step closer to the strange women and spat at their feet.**

**"You vill not douch my ship!"**

**Xena smiled excitedly, the urge to send her chakram flying at this imbecile was building within her.**

**"Oh, I fink ve vill" **

**She winked as she impersonated the Captain's accent, grasping at her chakram, hooked at her belt.**

**"Try and stop us old man!"**

**Gabrielle glanced at Xena for a moment, not quite sure of how to take her sudden desire to take the ship, she wasn't sure she liked the thought of the woman she loved becoming a pirate.**

**"Gabrielle, pull the anchor up.. we just got us selves a ship."**

**Gabrielle did what she was told, slowly, but surely, pulling the anchor that kept the ship in place, up.**

**Willem Janszoon advanced on Xena, suddenly holding a thin sword in his hand.**

**"You vill not douch my ship and I vill not let your geasy mitts dake my ship!"**

**Xena rolled her eyes at him, she quickly grabbed her sword from her back, and swung it at the Captain. He parried the attack with his sword, taking several steps closer to her.**

**Xena kicked the old man in the shins and grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back, she slammed him into the side of ship, knocking him unconscious. **

**()xxxxxxxx()****.****.****.****.****()xxxxxxxx()**

**"Xena, I cant believe you took this ship." The bard exclaimed as she bit into an apple, looking over at the Captain who was bound at the hands and feet with rope, sitting in the corner of the ship, on the wooden deck.**

**Xena flashed a pearly white, toothy grin at her lover,**

**"I have many skills."**

**Gabrielle watched as Xena steered the ship, she loved it when Xena looked so in control. Xena caught her staring and smiled at the bard, who was wearing a pale purple bikini made of a soft cloth that they had brought in Corinth a few moons ago, Xena loved the way it showed off the Amazon Queen's beautiful body and she found herself smiling again. It came up around her neck and was quite small, the bottoms had slight frills around the waist and legs.**

**Gabrielle smiled back but the smile was soon hidden by the hand that covered her mouth as she ran for the side of the ship, hanging her head over the edge. Sea sickness always ruined the best of moods when on a ship.**

**"Hey.. You alright Gabrielle..?"**

**Xena wasn't sure weather she should feel sorry for her lover or feel glad that she had such a perfect view of the bard's beautiful behind which seemed to just stand out wonderfully against the pale purple, perfect cloth that hardly left anything for the imagination.**

**Gabrielle slowly retreated back to a wooden barrel that she was sitting on, she wiped her mouth and sighed.**

**"Yeah..Fine..Thanks Xe."**

**Xena smiled as she noticed the Captain was waking.**

**"Gabrielle, go get some clothes on, the old mans awakening, I don't want the first thing he see's to be my half naked wife. I'm gonna put the pinch on him and force him into doing the Captain thing."**

**Gabrielle jumped down from the barrel and let out a sigh.**

**"But Xena, I don't wanna miss the pinch..."**

**She didn't argue any further as she saw the look that the warrior was giving her, she went down below and threw on dark pink and blue dress as quickly as she could. It wasn't much better then the bikini, it hugged her figure tightly and hardly covered her breasts, it hardly reached her knees too, but it was clothing.**

**She rushed back up to the deck just in time to see Xena release the pinch and the Captain scurried towards the wheel, taking control of the ship. Xena turned to see Gabrielle and smiled but then frowned as she caught Willem's gaze on her bard.**

**"Gabrielle, I hardly call that clothes.."**

**"Xena, it's hot! What do you want me to do? Melt! Because that's what I'm doing!"**

**Xena grabbed the Amazon by the arm and pulled her down below the deck. She started searching through their bags for something a little less revealing for the bard to wear.**

**Gabrielle couldn't help but smile as she came up behind the warrior, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her back.**

**She loved when Xena took a break from wearing her usual leather and armor. But Xena unfortunately was wearing her leather.. No breast plate though which was good news for Gabrielle whose hands had strayed up to the warriors breast, cupping them and kneading them.**

**Xena spun around and grabbed Gabrielle's wrists and pulled her hands from her body. Which earned her a frown from the bard who tried to pull from the grip on her.**

**"Gabrielle, we are not making love on a ship, so that I can have you throwing up on me."**

**Xena smiled slightly and let go of Gabrielle's wrists, planting a small kiss on the Amazon's cheek.**

**"Xena, I'm not gonna throw up on you, but fine...could you at least change out of that leather, you must be so hot."**

**Xena nodded and as Gabrielle went back up onto the deck to check on Willem who was still controlling the ship, Xena removed the leather and put on her cloth bikini that wasn't as revealing as Gabrielle's, it was a pale blue and had dark purple stitching in crosses down the sides of the strapless top and along the waist and legs of the bottoms.**

**Gabrielle came down the small steps just in time to catch a glance at the warrior and her lips curled into a seductive smile.**

**"Xena, you look great.."**

**"Thanks.."**

**Xena quickly pulled out a skirt from the saddle bag, it was also pale blue with soft white frills around the bottom of it, she pulled it on and it hardly covered anything, but it helped her feel a bit more covered up.**

**Until, she felt Gabrielle's soft hands gliding up her thighs from behind, she smiled as she leaned back into her bard.**

**"Xena.. I cant wait until we get off of this ship.."**

**Xena quickly turned around and pulled away from Gabrielle, giving her another kiss on the cheek.**

**"We cant leave him up there unguarded, we have to keep an eye on him."**

**Gabrielle groaned as Xena grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to the deck. They moved to the side of the ship, looking out over the miles over water that they could see. Xena picked up the Amazon Queen and sat her on the edge of the ship, holding onto her waist tightly.**

**"Xena!"**

**Gabrielle yelled out, startled by the warriors actions and a little scared of what would happen if she fell.**

**Xena smiled at her soul mate and moved her hand down to her waist slowly.**

**"Trust me Gabrielle, I would never do anything to endanger you, would I?"**

**Xena's hands began to stray up the bard's dress, and Gabrielle smiled, letting out a sigh and leaned into Xena, kissing her lips softly, letting the passion build rather quickly, and soon their tongues were exploring each others mouths and they could both feel a slight wetness between their legs.**

**Xena's fingers fumbled underneath Gabrielle's bikini and the bard let out a soft moan as she felt the warrior's fingers brush up against her sensitive treasures. Xena smiled as she loved the reaction she had on the Amazon Queen. She slowly glided her fingers through the sensitive wetness and knowing that Willem was watching close by kind of excited her as she slowly thrusted her two fingers into Gabrielle's opening. Gabrielle let out a deep moan and looked down at Xena with pleasure but with disbelief. Xena smiled at her as she slowly thrusted her fingers in and out of her wife, and moved her thumb in a circular motion rubbing her clit. Gabrielle bucked her hips against Xena's hand, holding onto the wooden edge of the ship, while Xena's other hand held her around the waist, stopping her from falling.**

**Willem felt himself blushing as he tried not to watch the warrior women in their moment of passion. Xena kissed down Gabrielle's neck, suckling and biting occasionally, leaving red marks down her neck and along her chest.**

**Gabrielle let out another moan and a gasp as Xena increased the speed of her assault on her woman hood. She bucked her hips and felt herself close to release, her bikini bottoms were now soaked in her juices and she knew the fact that they had an observer was exciting Xena.**

**Xena straddled her lovers thigh, rubbing her cloth covered sex against it fiercely, releasing a throaty moan and breaking away from the eternity long kiss and felt herself racing towards release with her bard. **

**Willem tried to focus on controlling the ship but was constantly distracted by the moans and gasps of coming from the women. He was relieved when he heard the final screams of pleasure come from the pair and watched them relax into each others arms on the wooden deck.**

**()xxxxxxxx()****.****.****.****.****()xxxxxxxx()**

**"Xena! Quick! Come see this!" **

**Xena rushed up to the deck to see what was exciting the bard.**

**Gabrielle pointed to a distant island that they could just see.**

**"Look Xena, can we stop there? Please! I need a break from all this sea sickness, please!"**

**The Amazon Queen pleaded the Warrior Princess.**

**"Ok, Ok.." Xena groaned and motioned to Willem to steer the ship towards the island.**

**Gabrielle clapped her hands in excitement and ran up to her warrior, wrapping her arms around her neck and jumping up to wrap her legs around her waist. Xena held onto the young bard as she smiled at the happy smile painted on her face, she loved it when she made her lover happy. Gabrielle kissed her warrior deeply.**

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

**"Hey...you can thank me later, on the shores of that island, Bardie." The raven haired warrior winked and ran her hands down the bards back and to her perfect buttock, grabbing a firm hold on them and squeezing them softly.**

**"Oh, I'd be more than happy to Xe." **

**Gabrielle let out a seductive growl from deep in her throat and kissed along Xena's jaw line, up to her earlobe, which she took between her white teeth and tugged softly on, before slowly exploring her lovers ear with her hot tongue.**

**Willem rolled his eyes as the two warrior lovers expressed their love and passion for each other yet again.**

**"Get a room." He grumbled as he steered his ship towards the distant unknown island.**

**Xena let out a threatening growl as she was disrupted from the touch of her little bard and slowly lowered Gabrielle to the deck, patting her behind a little roughly with lust. She strolled over to the captain, baring her pearly white set of chompers and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.**

**"Listen here.. boat boy!" She spat angrily "Obviously we need some rules set in place, so here they are:**

**Rule number 1 - NEVER interrupt my wife and I in a moment of passion!**

**Rule number 2 - You do not speak out of turn.**

**Rule number 3 - Never question myself or my wife.**

**Rule number 4 - You ALWAYS do what your told, or you'll be gutted and used as shark bait!**

**Rule number 5 - You break any of these rules and you'll be hauled along the bottom of this barnacle infested ship!**

**..Got it?"**

**She didn't wait for a reply as the pale, petrified look on Willem's face said it all, along with the nervous gulp he involuntarily took. She walked over to the Amazon Queen and grabbed her around the waist and extended her hot tongue, slowly licking down the small blonde's neck and chest, leaving a trail of saliva. She looked up at the captain who was watching this closely, she continued and licked her way between her wife's cleavage which earned her a soft moan from the woman.**

**Willem suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be breathing and took a shakey breath, before licking his dry lips. Xena was doing this on purpose, and the three on board knew it.**

**She slowly drew herself away from the bards beautiful breast and replaced her tongue with her strong, massaging hands which earned her another moan from the Amazon. Gabrielle tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Xena's hands snaked down her body and then up her thigh, pulling the dress with her. She pulled the dress up over her head and threw it aside, taking in the beautiful body of her lover who was now once again standing in that wonderful bikini.**

**She took a deep breath through her nose, surrendering to the sweet smell that was Gabrielle. Willem's eyes moved over the beautiful body and the bikini that was hardly leaving a thing to the imagination, he felt a sudden hardness in between his legs and knew he should look away before it got worse but he just couldn't pull his eyes from the perfect body of the Amazon Queen.**

**Xena looked into Gabrielle's eyes and smiled at her as her hands slowly moved up her body and beneath the bikini top, running her thumb across the hardening nipples and massaging her soft breast. Gabrielle moaned quietly and pushed Xena gently, as her knees became weak, she held onto the warriors shoulders as she felt the warm wetness between her legs. She couldn't wait any longer to taste her lovers breast, the bard captured Xena's cloth covered breasts in her hands and held them tightly, before completely removing her bikini top and throwing it aside with the dress.**

**Willem felt the bulge in his pants build and the desire of taking the warrior women increased, he knew he needed release and soon. Xena grabbed her Gabrielle and lowered her to the deck, the bard seized this moment to grasp a hardening light brown nipple in her mouth and sucked on it while massaging the other between her thumb and fore finger. Xena's wetness increased and she moaned deeply, she didn't even realise the panting of the captain who was enjoying the show, not far from them, she just wanted Gabrielle, here and now. She grabbed the bikini and untied it, pulling it off she sighed at the perfectly round breasts and kissed her wife's hard left nipple.**

**Gabrielle smiled and hooked her two index fingers into the waist of Xena's skirt, pulling it and down and taking her bikini bottoms with it. Xena smiled as Gabrielle added the last of Xena's clothing to their pile and rolled over ontop of her. Willem gasped at the sight of the raven haired beauty's tanned body and slowly moved his hand down and into his pants, rubbing the firmness within. Gabrielle kissed her lover passionate and bit Xena's lip softly before suckling on her tongue while Xena rubbed her thigh against Gabrielle's cloth covered sex. Gabrielle moaned loudly and snaked her hand down her warriors luscious body to the source of her wetness, she slid her fingers between her lips and dipped her two fingers into the tip of her opening and Xena moaned softly, thrusting her hips towards Gabrielle, but she pulled her fingers away. The bard sat up and moved from the strong thigh, straddling her lovers hips.**

**She smiled as she hooked her thumbs into the waist of the small bikini bottoms, soaked in her wetness and began pulling them down slowly. Xena's breath was ragged and her arousal was increasing but she stop Gabrielle, grabbing her wrists. The flipped them so that she was now on top and this only got her a frustrated look from the Amazon Queen who tried again to remove the wet bottoms, only to have Xena hit her hands away as she was kissing down the firm stomach of the bard.**

**"Xena!" She groaned in annoyance.**

**"...That's for my eyes only Bardie."**

**Was Xena's reply as she delved her tongue into her belly button.**

**Gabrielle smiled and understood now. Xena spread Gabrielle's thighs and slowly lowered her exposed clit to her bard's cloth covered clit and began rubbing them together. All three of them moaned in pleasure. Gabrielle moved her hips against Xena's thrusting and arched her back into her touch. Xena gasped and moaned in pleasure as she increased the speed of the rubbing and could feel Gabrielle's heat and her wetness mixing and meshing with her own. Willem's hand was now wrapped around his firm manhood, stroking and rubbing himself to his climax, his breathing was heavy as his eyes never left the two intimate people .Xena threw her head back as she grinded her hips against her lovers and moaned deeply and loudly until they climaxed together and Xena collapsed into a breathless heap beside the bard.**

**Willem sighed and moaned as he felt his release within his pants, which soon made him blush when two pairs of eyes were glaring at him. Xena stood up and took the wheel, pushing the captain to the ground.**

**"Get changed." She said flatly and he scrambled to his feet and below deck.**

**Gabrielle was still laying on the deck and smiled up at her wife, her bottoms were truly drenched and dripped of not only hers but Xena's juices.**

**"That was great Xena.."**

**"..I have many skills." Xena replied with a smirk.**

**Gabrielle got up and removed the drenched cloth and slowly walked towards her nude lover, she raised it to her face to take in the musk of their combined juices, this made Xena smile.**

**"You like that Gab?"**

**"Very Much.."**

**Her voice was low and seductive and Xena smiled as she dropped the cloth and wrapped her arms around her waist.**

**"But not as much as I love the taste."**

**She smirked and kissed the hollow of Xena's neck.**

**"I bet.. now get some clothes on before boat boy gets an eyeful of MY treasure."**

**Xena smacked her bards bare behind and leaned down to capture her mouth in a brief kiss. Gabrielle quickly grabbed the dress she had been wearing previously and pulled it on, not worrying about anything else, she grabbed Xena's clothing and threw it over to the warrior and watched as she pulled on the soft material.**

**Willem came back up to the deck and once again took control of The Duyfken, steering towards the island that was getting closer and closer. Gabrielle couldn't wait until she could feel the steadiness of land beneath her feet and Xena couldn't wait until she could get her little bardling to herself.**

**()xxxxxxxx()****.****.****.****.****()xxxxxxxx()**

**Xena threw the anchor over board and it splashed into the salty water of the ocean, it dug down deep into the sand and kept the boat in place. **

**Gabrielle grinned excitedly and rushed below deck to gather all of their belongings. Willem prepared The Duyfken to allow the passengers safe departure as Xena helped the bard to gather their stuff.**

**Once they had packed up and changed back into thier usual leather outfits, they two warrior women departed the boat, with Willem close behind.**

**The land seemed to be deserted. It was hot, very hot and the mud that they sloshed into seemed to come half way up their calves.**

**"So much for 'land'" Gabrielle exclaimed sarcastically.**

**"Mmm." Was her only reply from the warrior beside her.**

**They struggled through the mud, trying there best not to get sucked to deep and to not loose their boots. Xena held onto Gabrielle as they sloshed through the muck, Willem followed closely, looking around anxiously with a look of **_**fear?**_** on his face.**

**Once they had gotten through the mud they could stand properly on a much more solid ground, maybe a little **_**too**_** solid. It seemed to just be hard dirt, rock, trees, bushes and shrubs for miles and miles.**

**"Great...This place sucks, we're gonna die of dehydration or heat stroke! Xena can we go back to Greece? Please!"**

**"Oh come on Gab, it's not that bad, maybe we could find a hut or something to stay in for a while, besides, I thought you wanted land, you absolutely hate being on that boat." Xena replied.**

**They began to explore the area, walking slowly and soon they had walked quite far from the shore that they had arrived at. Willem seemed to be struggling to keep up, he was dehydrated and sweating like a pig, he panted and was breathing heavily. The warrior women didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. They saw a small hut or a shack in the far distance and Xena pointed it out excitedly. The two soul mates ran towards the shelter like they had just found 100 dinars.**

**Willem sighed and whimpered as he watched them run, he was dragging his feet when he found a small puddle of water and his eyes opened widely. He shuffled over to the small patch of water quickly and dropped to his knees, lapping it up happily, Until he felt a strong arm grabbing him by the back of his shirt and ripping him up to his feet.**

**"..Zorry Zeena.."**

**()xxxxxxxx()****.****.****.****.****()xxxxxxxx()**

**There was nobody in the shack, it was old, made of some kind of metal or tin and was slightly rusted. It seemed to be abandoned and so the three decided that they would stay the night. Xena scouted the areas as Gabrielle started a small fire, not for the warmth but to cook some dinner if Xena could find anything. Xena returned about a candle mark later holding up two medium sized rabbits.**

**"Looky looky, what I have!" Xena exclaimed with a big grin.**

**Gabrielle jumped up and wrapped her arms around Xena's neck quickly before grabbing the rabbits from the strong grip of the warrior and rushing back to the small cooking fire that she had created, and she began to skin, spice and cook the small animals.**

**Once they were cooked quite nicely, Gabrielle served them up for the three of them and they enjoyed the great meal, the rabbits were deliciously tender and juicy and were great. Once they were finished, Xena grabbed their bedroll and laid down in the far corner of the small shack. Willem lied down in the other corner, just staring at the rusty ceiling as he could hear the faint, muffled moans, gasps and deep breathing of the two women on the other side of the room. He soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about how he was going to lose these strange women and re-claim his ship.**

**()xxxxxxxx()****.****.****.****.****()xxxxxxxx()**

**As the sun rose in the sky and lit up the land, the heat once again increased rapidly and Gabrielle rolled over and kicked off hers and Xena's blanket. She had her hand resting on Xena's breast and her leg over the warrior princess' mid section.**

**Xena flickered open her eyes slowly and looked down at the naked bard in her arms, she stroked her smooth blonde hair softly and kissed her forehead as her other arm was wrapped around the younger women's waist and she had a nice hold on her lovers firm arse.**

**Willem was no longer in the shack, he had long before gone in search of a fresh water stream or lake. He had fortunately found a small creek and was on his way back to inform the women of this.**

**Xena and Gabrielle were waking up slowly, and had gotten dressed quite quickly and were packing up their belongings when Willem returned with the news.**

**It didn't take them long to pack up and be on their way, they wanted to get to the water as quickly as possible.**

**They arrived and Gabrielle was the first to begin stripping when Xena grabbed her arm and stopped her.**

**"What did I say about my eyes only?"**

**Gabrielle sighed and stopped, slowly fixing her clothes up.**

**Xena turned to look at Willem gave him 'the look' and he cleared his throat before backing away and walking back to the shack.**

**Gabrielle smiled and watched as Xena's clothes came off and she dived into the lake nude, Gabrielle wasn't far behind, but she left her underwear on. She ran and dived into the water, breaking the surface with a large splash. When she came up she found Xena looking at her full of lust and she smiled as she swam towards her slowly. She wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck and looked down at her wife's hardened nipples as she pressed their breasts together tightly.**

**Xena wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's waist and lifted her up slightly as she felt her arousal heightened. She slipped a hand into the back of Gabrielle's underwear and instantly seeked out the tight little hole hidden away in her crack and pushed a single finger in and slowly worked it in and out and increased the speed as she heard the little bard's moans getting louder. **


End file.
